A Promise
by ChryedLover
Summary: One shot on Chryed and a proposal. Inspired by the Metro cover  16th November 2010 . Fluffy :  x


**A/N: Just a one shot fluffiness on Christian and Syed! [Told purely from Syed's POV]**

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of the boys (sadly) and merely entertaining them for the sake of Chryedians everywhere :p **

**Sorry for any mistakes. Its 3.45am and it hasn't been proof-read! [Sleep. Needed] so apologies in advance!**

**Sorry if this is overly cheesy or fluffy but it's a bit of an Eid Present to myself so let me off please :o **

**Dedicated: To every Chryedian out there! **

**Eid Mubaraak everyone and I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it! :D**

**Love, as always, CC xxx**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leaning on the table, I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"_See you tonight"._

"_What? Going already"?_

I rolled my eyes at him.

"_If I'm not on that train in exactly…" I glanced quickly at my watch. ".. 9 and a half minutes, I'll be late for work .. again"._

"_It wasn't my fault that you burnt your shirt"._

"_Do you mean the same way it wasn't my fault that your lips 'accidentaly' made contact with my neck"._

"_That was your fault"._

"_And how did you come to that conclusion"?_

"_You know I can't help myself whenever you wear that aftershave. And you were almost butt naked"._

Christian stood up, crossing his arms as he smirked at me.

"_I was wearing boxers" _

"_Calvin Klein's, if I remember correctly"._

My breath caught in my throat as Christian stepped towards me while his vest sailed somewhere over his left shoulder.

My head connected gently with the wall. Unintentionally, I'd been walking backwards, recognising the glint in his eyes. I struggled to take my eyes off his toned body. Towering over me, my eyes flicked up to his shining emeralds.

"_You have… a client_".. I struggled with words as his mouth moved dangerously close to mine.

"_At 9.30.."._ I closed my eyes as his musky breath washed over my face _"…Sy…"_

A groan left my mouth at the final word, memories flashing back to me.

"_What are you thinking about Syed?" _ His voice was slow and sensual..

'As if you don't know' my brain screamed at him. I didn't vocalise it, knowing that I'd be late for work again. Keeping my eyes shut, I struggled to breathe straight.

"_I'm thinking that.. I'm going to be .. late if I don't make.. the train"_

_Two hands curled around waist, stroking my hips through the material of my shirt._

"_Is that all you're thinking about"?"_

"_Y-es"_

"_So you're not thinking about last night then"?_

Try as I might, I couldn't keep a blush from creeping up my neck.

"_No"._

His warm hands fell from my waist and intertwined with my own fingers briefly pausing to drop my briefcase onto the floor. I looked up at Christian, watching to see what he was going to do. His face scrutinized mine as he guided my hands around him, eventually bringing them to a rest on his back. His skin was relatively warm under my hands. His hands dropped from mine, leaving my hands free to roam.

His body pulsated against mine and I fought between my body's desire and my mind.

"_Tell me what you're thinking.. Sy"._

"_You're so cruel"_ I spluttered.

Accompanied with an eyebrow rise, he cocked his head to the side. 'Cocked'. Hardly the best word to think off, given the circumstances.

"_Why am I so cruel.. Syed"? _

Another groan left me as I tried not to give in.

"_Because. Because I have to leave for work in the next 5 minutes so I don't risk jeopardising my promotion but with you looking… like this .." _I gestured at his body, before trailing off.

The unfinished words hung in the air around us.

"_So with me looking like this.."_ His head moved subtly towards me.

"_With you looking like this.."_ My eyes didn't leave his, unable to look away.

"_With me looking like this.."_ His head moved closer to mine, whispering to me while he curled his fingers into the loop of my trousers.

My body won the battle and revelling in the feel of his skin as my hands shot upwards, I finally pulled his head towards mine, kissing him fiercely. I pushed his mouth open with my tongue, curling it around his, pulling us both against the wall. I felt a thrill as I detected movement in both our groin area. My hands moved around his neck and rippled along his chest, feeling the hard muscle that lay underneath. I pulled at his tracksuit bottoms, momentarily confused as he pulled away from me.

"_What? But-_ " I panted.

"_You're going to be late for work babe"._ His voice was laced with amusement. Leaning down he picked my briefcase, placing it in my hands. My breathing steadied as he reached past me to open the door. I looked around in confusion.

"_Christian- but- after all that.."_

"_You took longer to crack than I gave you credit for"._

Opening my mouth, no words left, so instead I chose to hit him playfully on the arm.

"_Cheeky git"_

"_Ah, see, I might be a cheeky git, but.."_ His eyes flicked over to the clock before returning to mine _"… at least my train isn't leaving in just under 3 and a half minutes". _Gently he pushed me out the door, kissing me quickly on the lips. "_See you later. Love you!" _With a half smile, he shut the door.

Shaking my head, I quickly pulled myself together. Adjusting my trousers, I smiled to myself as I heard him call "_3 minutes" _through the door. With a grin on my face, I ran down the stairs and flew out the door to catch my train.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I fought to catch my breath. With less than a moment to spare, I'd caught the train, literally throwing myself through the barriers, (even managing to grab a Metro) and up the stairs and forcing myself through the closing train doors, ignoring the 'tutting' of my fellow commuters as I struggled to pull myself onto the packed carriage.

Reluctantly, turning my thoughts away from Christian, I tried to focus on the presentation I had to give in an hour. My promotion was riding on this. 'Riding', not the best choice of words. Snapshots of the previous night came floating into my mind. Our 3 year anniversary. I couldn't hold the smirk back, remembering what we got up too. Realising I was in a packed carriage, not exactly the ideal place to reminisce; I tried to switch 'professional' Syed on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_I wish he'd propose to me like that"_

"_Isn't it so romantic?"_

"_I'm lucky to get a kiss out of him these days, let alone a gesture like that". _

As I walked into the room, Jess and Sara halted their discussion, quickly turning back to their desks.

"_Morning, girls"._

"_Morning Syed". _

"_Jess – any calls"?_

"_Marvin's been on the phone twice, Hayley's made a decision on her offer and .. James said to call him back urgently"._

"_It's always urgent with him. Can I leave you to deal with Hayley, Sara?"_

"_Of course"._

"_I'm going to get ready for my presentation"._

A warm smile filled her face.

"_You'll be fine. Rottweiler would be crazy not to give you the promotion"._

"_Let's hope so"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Slumping down into a seat, I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time. "6.08" flashed back at me. I was keen to see Christian, well it wasn't like I was normally not keen to see him. The meeting hadn't been a total disaster. It was fine right after I managed to get the computer to start but still, there were 4 of us competing for the job of the manager. Even if I didn't get the job, I didn't want Smarmy Robert Ealing to get it. No point in kidding myself – I wanted this job and I'd worked bloody hard for it. The pay rise would certainly be useful too.

The train rattled through the tunnel heading to the next stop. Opening my briefcase, I pulled out the Metro I didn't get a chance to read this morning. Uncurling it, it took several moments for the words to register in my brain.

The front cover was a pale pastel colour with a flower design in the background. More importantly were the words that were staring back at me. My heart fluttered and my mouth ran dry as I read the words twice, and then three times.

_**To my beautiful Sy,**_

_**Would you do me the honour of marrying me?**_

_**Yours forever, Clarkey**_

There was no doubt who that was for. I blinked stupidly, looking around at the commuters bustling on and off the train. Opening the first page of the Metro, the words skimmed over my head as I closed it to find the same words on the page. I knew this was from Christian.

A slow smile spread over my face. The soppy giant! But marrying him, it was such a massive leap! Was I ready? The cold air hit my legs as the doors opened. Looking back, I noticed that we'd finally hit the Overground. He was probably waiting by his mobile. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, it chimed signalling a text message.

"_Babe – Bring a copy of the Metro home with you, please. Love you xx"_

About as subtle as a ton of bricks.

Typing out a reply, I hit "send".

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

Almost immediately, my phoned chimed again much to the annoyance of the biddy old women sat next to me.

I felt a surge of love run through me as I read his reply.

"_Is that before or after you marry me?"_

I grinned. Typical Christian! But, in that moment, I knew what my answer would be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking up the stairs, I tried to control my expression. I didn't want to let on. I knew that he'd be waiting for me, and I knew that he would have worried himself thinking about every worst case scenario. Nothing quite like a bit of revenge for this morning's teasing. Turning the lock into the keyhole, I turned it quietly. Stepping into the room, I shut the door quietly just as I heard the toilet flush from the other side of the flat. Dropping my briefcase I walked into the centre of the room and waited for him to appear. A moment later, he appeared, slowing down to a halt.

Taking a second to compose himself, he carried on walking, kissing me quickly before stepping back.

"_Hey babe"_

"_Hello. How was work"?_

I suppressed a grin at the normality of my question. I could see his eyes asking me the question, desperate for an answer.

"_It wasn't too bad. How was the meeting"?_

"_Not sure how it went. I guess time will tell"._

"_You probably did great! So did you.. pick me up a copy of the Metro then"?_

"_Depends"._

"_On what"?_

Taking a deep breath, I looked at him fully in the eyes.

"_Whether or not the person on the front cover actually meant what he wrote"._

I saw a flash of hope in his eyes. I could read him so well and I could tell just how much this meant to him. Grabbing my hands, his words were strong and meaningful.

"_I meant every word Sy. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we've only been together for 3 years and you can annoy the hell out of me sometimes but all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every. Single. Day. I always want to be by your side. And I know getting married is SUCH a massive thing for you, so please don't feel pressurised. But remember that I'm always going to be here for you. I'll even drop to one knee"._

He dropped onto a single knee, still holding onto my hand.

"_It's probably cheesy, I think everything I've said is cheesy but it's true. And I'm sorry for doing it so publicly too. Probably not one of my best ideas but you make me feel complete.. Nobody and nothing can mean as much to me as you do to me. You're in every part of my soul now and .. I can't live without you. I love you Syed Masood. I love you more than you can imagine". _

I stared at the man below me in total awe. How could one human make another being feel so _loved? _How could he still look at me like I'm the only person in the world after all this time? What had I done to deserve him?

Crouching down onto his level, I kept our now intertwined hands between us. I realised that at least a minute had gone past without me saying anything.

"_How- long have you been planning this for"?_

"_Quite some time"_

"_Why not sooner"?_

His eyes dipped from mine ever so slightly before they found mine again, shining.

_Eid Mubaraak Syed. " _He exhaled ever so slightly.

I nodded. I hadn't mentioned Eid, yet once again, in his own amazing way, he'd taken notice – he'd known.

"_Christian? _

"_Yeah"? _

"_After that grand speech…"_

"_Yes"? _His eyes darted between my eyes.

"_I hope you haven't run out of things to say"._

"_What, what do you mean"?_

"_For our wedding… Of COURSE I'll marry you". _

Pulling my hands free, I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. His peals of laughter rung in my ears as he pulled me tightly against him all the while shouting "thank you" over and over again. His attentions turned to kissing my neck and the side of my face, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Pushing my body onto his, we both fell tumbling to the carpet with a soft 'Oomph'. Positioning my body over his, I looked down at his joyous face, and I knew that I'd made the right decision.

"_I can't believe you kept me waiting for so long Sy! "_

"_Call it revenge for keeping my mind distracted all day"._

"_Don't I do that normally"? _I pinched his arm lightly.

"_Owww" _Pretending to pout, he rubbed his arm.

"_Suppose I better kiss it better"._

He lifted his arm offering it to me but I pushed it above his head, and pinned his arm to the ground. My eyes lingered on him..

"_I thought you were going to kiss it better"._

"_I am". _

Leaning down I kissed him in a long, sensual kiss. I broke the kiss off, keeping his arm pinned above him.

"_..right after I take revenge for this morning.."._

I nudged him gently with my nose before planting a wet kiss on his neck.

"_and I finish having my wicked way with you_"

Mirroring the movements from earlier in the morning, I ran my hands down his chest and back up underneath the material, noticing the small hitch in Christian's breathing.

"_and finally, once we finish celebrating our engagement.._"

Arching his back up, he granted me access to his neck once again.

"_It sounds like a promise"._

Trailing a path with my finger, followed by my lips - I didn't fail to notice the blazing look in his eyes.

"_Oh believe me Christian.. It most certainly is"._

**A/N: Inspiration- 16****th**** November 2010's Metro Cover**


End file.
